Ocean Of Nothing
by Pestilant Death
Summary: Naota POV Songfic Into the Ocean By Blue October, read and review


_Disclaimer: I do not own FLCL or the song Into the Ocean by Blue October_

_I'm just a normal boy_

_That sank when I fell overboard_

_My ship would leave the country_

_But I'd rather swim ashore_

I live in a town that nothing ever happens in, my head is still empty, I don't even know how I keep remembering _Her_, that Vespa Woman. She left me here, overboard in an **Ocean of Nothing**.

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again_

_Wish I was much more masculine_

_Maybe then I could learn to swim_

_Like 'fourteen miles away'_

If only I was more the adult I acted like, then I could just leave here, I don't know what I would do, try to find her maybe, but the keyword is _Try_, I know that she will be out there chasing after some Pirate King that I will never be like, even though me and him are the same being, she will be riding that annoying vespa that is the same color as her eyes, and wandering the universe acting like the nutjob she is. How? How is it that I, a twelve, now 16 year old, gets run-over by a mad woman who later becomes his housekeeper who is obsessed with his empty head after she whacks him with her bass guitar, which causes it to sprout robots and other things, one of whom becomes his personal butler, and throughout all that she kisses him and teases him constantly, and after all that I fall in love with her, kiss her, tell her, and just watch as she flies out towards space without doing a fucking thing?

_Now floating up and down_

_I spin, colliding into sound_

_Like whales beneath me diving down_

_I'm sinking to the bottom of my_

_Everything that freaks me out_

_The lighthouse beam has just run out_

_I'm cold as cold as cold can be_

_Be_

I guess my head really is empty, I act like I don't know better most of the time, my grandpa dead, mom abandoned me long ago, before HaruHara Haruko, dad grown distant with his book being a Best-Seller traveling the world on tour, my butler/robot Canti the only other person in my empty house, Mamimi left to become a photographer, my brother a big shot baseball star, Eri and the others look at me like I am a stranger, I guess I am, I am now more truant to school than Mamimi ever was, when I do go, I start fights, and sure as hell finish them with the dumbass that pissed me off on the ground broken and bruised, I argue with authority, I carry _Her_ bass with me all the time, I learned to play it pretty well, I go to where I first had an 'Episode', where Canti and that robot hand came from my head, to remember when it all really started with Haruko.

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_

_Let the rain come down_

Now I lay on an empty field far away from the Nothing that was called Mabase, after running for hours I find myself tired, I actually did it, I actually swam away from that God Damn Ocean of Nothing. I left it all behind to do what? I know what I want, I know what I need, I need to go find her, but how? I think I will let that come to me in my dreams as I slip into sweet sleep as the rain falls overhead.

_Where is the coastguard_

_I keep looking each direction_

_For a spotlight, give me something_

_I need something for protection_

_Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine_

_The jetsam sunk, I'm left behind_

_I'm treading for my life believe me_

_(How can I keep up this breathing)_

Awake and cold I walk along this riverbank, hoping to find some clue up there in a cloud covered sky, but wait, there is one pot that the great expanse of stars is visible, and one of them is moving, no _Falling_, falling towards the ground, it isn't a star at all, I hope it isn't as I run towards it, not feeling the ground start to slip below me, only thinking that my world is moving because of the tears in my eyes.

_Not knowing how to think_

_I scream aloud, begin to sink_

_My legs and arms are broken down_

_With envy for the solid ground_

_I'm reaching for the life within me_

_How can one man stop his ending_

_I thought of just your face_

_Relaxed, and floated into space_

I realize too late that the rain made the bank a big pile of mud as I slipped into the river, it pulled me towards the star faster but I am sinking under the surface, I am trying to fight it but I am just a boy, what can I do, the only thing I can is think of her face, I became calm as I started sinking to the bottom still being pulled towards the star as I think 'This is it, so close yet so far, I love you, Haruko, my Haruko'.

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_Now waking to the sun_

_I calculate what I had done_

_Like jumping from the bow (yeah)_

_Just to prove I knew how (yeah)_

_It's midnight's late reminder of_

_The loss of her, the one I love_

_My will to quickly end it all_

_Set front row in my need to fall_

I awake on a bank, drenched from head to toe as the sun tries in vain to dry me off, but I am not cold, only confused, but then I hear it, the subtle hum of the strings on her bass as they are pulled, I realize that it wasn't with me when I woke up, I look around panicking like I lost it, but when I turn around I see a vespa, a yellow vespa, and I see a Flying V lying next to it, it couldn't be her, it just couldn't, but still I move towards it, I see on the other side a figure holding the bass and plucking its' strings, my heart races as I move around the vespa, knowing if it isn't her I will just end it all soon, but to my own shock, the cold grasp of Deaths' hands flows from me as I see her beautiful face, the same 19 year old face that I saw four years ago, with its' usual smirk. She turns towards me, my mouth agape, "Well aren't you going to say something?" she asks sarcastically as I just start to shudder, I quickly grab her arm and pull her up to hold her in my arms, my lips and her together like I knew I would be with her from now on, she whispers in my ear "Did my wittle Tak-kun miss me?" I nod as the tears fly down my face, "I missed you too." Then I am shocked when I feel warm tears flowing down her face, she was crying as she dropped the base and slid her arms around me, I kiss her again to make sure it wasn't a dream, and I am sure she is real as I feel we fall down towards the ground holding each other.

_Into the ocean, end it all_

_Into the ocean, end it all_

_Into the ocean, end it all_

_Into the ocean...end it all_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

Back in the Nothing, I walk into the shop to see Canti just standing there dealing with customers, I wait until he finishes to go tell him that I am leaving, I hand him a letter to copy and send to everyone, I hug him and he watches me leave, walking towards a yellow vespa with an eager nutjob of the woman I love sitting on the seat, I get on and put my arms around her, not only to remain on the thing, but to feel the warmth of her against me.

_I want to swim away but don't know how_

_Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean_

_Let the waves up take me down_

_Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)_

_Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_Let the rain come down_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_(In to space)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_(I thought of just your face)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)_

I turn to see Mabase disappearing into the background and whisper "Goodbye…"


End file.
